Promises, Promises II
by KattsEyeDemon
Summary: sequel to Promises, Promises After Inuyasha kept his promise, He and Kag have more trouble ahead, wait Kagome's a DEMON! Don't own Inuyasha InuKag
1. Chapter 1

Promises, Promises 2

Hey you guys! guess what? I am starting the sequel to Promises Promises! for lack of my naming blip /sweatdrop/ I have just named this Promises Promises 2 also if you were expecting a lemon in the first one well I am having someone write one for me...xD any way for you randy folks I promise that this one will be a little more ummmmm ronchyer xD I just made up a word xD

/blah/ is the mind link between Inu and Kag

"blah" is talking (duh)

_blah _is thinking

blah is Inu demon side

/blah/ is Kag other side

ENJOY! xD

Chapter 1- Morning after

"Where is she?" Lord Hiragashi stormed into his daughters rooms. Ayame and Shori looked up. "Who milord?" Shori said as she turned back to dusting the kimonos for the royal ball next week.

"Kagome!" The lord said as his hands went to his temples. An amused sparkle appeared in Ayame's eyes. "Why milord! Wasn't she at the festval with that dashing Lord Naraku fellow?"

Lord Hiragashi sand onto the edge of Kagome's bed. "Lord Naraku came by earlier looking for that Nara girl Kagome spends time with. I asked him how the festival was and did he think Kagome was of marrige potenial. He looked me dead in the eyes and said he already had a wife and four children BESIDES NARA!"

Shori had to turn toward the closet to hide her happy smile.

oOo that next morning oOo

"Kagome." A whisper tickled her ear. She opened her sleep fogged eyes to see amber eyes and silver hair hovering over her. "Inuyasa? What is wrong?"

He grinned at her showing his fangs. "Nothing Koi. But wouldn't your father worry when his daughter doesn't come home all night?" Inuyasha then got up to put on his red horai and hakamas that he had worn last night.

Kagome sat up to have the comforter and sheet fall to her waist, baring her chest for Inuyasha's hungry glance. A sudden shyness flashed through Kagome as she drew the white sheet up to cover herself as she stood up and wrapped it around herself sarong style.

INuyasha came up behind her and tugged ot the knot holding it up. As it fell Inuyasha truned her around, holding her arms away from her body. He buried his face into her neck. "Never. Be. Shy. Toward. Me." he punctuated each word with an open mouth kiss somewhere on her body. Neck. Throat. Collarbone. Cheek. Then her lips.

He put her arms around his still bare neck while backing her up till they both fell on the bed, him on top of her. "Inu. Yasha" she moaned as he moved his attention to her shoulders. He pressed an open mouthed kiss on the now visible purple cresent moon mark on the juncture of her neck and right shoulder. Feeling her shudder he moved to the valley between her breasts. He nuzzled his face int he valley before groaning and standing up to leave a flushed and panting Kagome.

"Come on Kaggie. We have to go tell your father." Kagome nodded as she got control of her body. She sat up to almost collid with his face. Gasping she stopped. He kissed her passionatly before whispering. "Rest assured Koi, we will finish this." he kissed her once more before grinning toothly and walking out the door.

Kagome smilled. Unnoticed by her and Inuyahsa, small fangs poked from her smile as her ears got a slight point to them.

A/N: see! told ya it would be better! ooooooooooook lets see...how about five reveiws before I post the next chappie? hehe xD Love ya!

Lady Sharra


	2. Forever? Gomen

Hey you guys this is Sharra, AKA KattsEyeDemon on and Anna Marie PotterMalfoy on . I am sooooo sorry for not updating in so long! .;;; Real Live has bitten me in the ass so many times in the past /looks at screen/ OMFG! It has been TWO YEARS???!?!??! O.o the PUCK man. . . .Okies, seriously, I have been soooooo wired lately, I mean, first I had school, then I quite the first college, moved four times in the span of six months, got a boyfriend, then a fiancée, and started another college.

/grins/

But I was bored tonight (March 30, 2009) and decided to read the parts of the stories I DO have up, and I was annoyed by the simple spelling and grammar mistakes, I have a new respect for Jakki-nee-san! I sat here and wrote on MY screen in red dry erase marker!

I am going to be re-vamping all my stories, Starting with LIFE WITH A SISTER on . This includes: Drawing it out, correcting grammar oopsies, and completely re-evaluating my plot-bunnies lol. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions to stick in any stories, please leave them in a review or PM them to me, Email is fine too. In fact here is my contact info:

Emails: VixenAnna Gmail. com

Katbox Inbox. com

IM's: AIM: LadySharraZ

Yahoo: kttykat1000

Win. Live: VixenAnna Live. com

I am truly sorry for taking so long!

GOMEN!

KattsEyeDemon / Anna Marie PotterMalfoy


End file.
